


Badly Singing Carols

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Crack, Fluff, M/M, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 21: Badly Singing Carols</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly Singing Carols

“ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAAAS….IS YOUUUUUUUUU!!!”

Derek turned his head only to be poked in the cheek by Stiles’ outstretched finger that was soon replaced by a quick peck from Stiles’ lips right before he returned to stirring the brownie mix.

Derek heaved a sigh as he turned towards the sound of their front door opening. As Scott shuffled in, carrying more brownie and cake mix. He really needed to stop Stiles from coercing all their friends into bringing so many boxes of that shit because no matter how much of a master chef Stiles thought he was, even Derek was getting tired of eating the endless cupcakes and cakes and other baked goods that Stiles spent all his time making. Especially since his reasoning was “Christmas time calls for ALL the baked goods.”

As Stiles continued to screech (and that was putting it lightly) in the background, Derek saw Scott sympathy-wince for him but it’s not like he could do anything. Derek was trapped in this house until this all passed over. Which didn’t seem to be any time soon as Stiles started on a round of Baby Please Come Home at the top of his lungs while blasting Bublé in the background.

Derek wasn’t sure how much he could take. Even if he and Stiles had been living together for the past five months, he never expected his Christmas to be like this. And after five days straight of badly sung Christmas carols, Derek was _done_. He needed to find a way to end this. (And he had already tried kissing Stiles; every time they came up for air, Stiles just started away at another carol, knowing just how much it was frustrating Derek).

 

-

 

The Sheriff was coming over for dinner tonight and Derek was stressing. Stiles, of course, was not.

“Derek, c’mon, you gotta duet Baby It’s Cold Outside with me!!! This could be our song!”

“Stiles, what about your dad? He’s coming over tonight and we need to get everything ready! Just because your dad’s already did the generic parental-threats-of-shooting-and-hiding-bodies, it doesn’t mean I can slack and you know that.”

“I REALLY CAN’T STAYYY!!!”

“Stiles, really. We aren’t doing this now. I can’t afford to screw this up.”

“C’MON DEREEKKKKK!”

Derek groaned. “But baby it’s cold outside.”

Derek really didn’t know why he let Stiles do this to him.

“I’VE GOT TO ‘WAYYYYY!!!”

Stiles jumped onto Derek’s back for a piggy-back ride as he sang completely off-key. No matter how endearing Stiles was, Derek would never get used to this level of crazy. There really was no escaping now though.

 

-

 

They were expecting the Sheriff any moment now and Stiles was still singing Last Christmas, which Derek thought was terribly inappropriate and misleading because Derek was definitely very sweet to Stiles last christmas. Very sweet. Not that the Sheriff needed to know that either. But still.

Derek almost missed the sound of the doorbell ringing over the loud sounds of Stiles coming from the kitchen. When he opened the door, the Sheriff just smiled as he stepped into the living room, seemingly unsurprised by the pitchy notes coming from the kitchen followed by a loud crash and a “shit, not again!”

“He’s is at it again, huh?”

Derek gaped at the Sheriff, mouth dropping open, unable to say anything except:

“This is typical behavior?”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow as Stiles stepped into the living room.

“You should’ve seen the kid last Christmas. It was a nightmare.”

Stiles scoffed. “And yet you all still love me. It’s because I love you all. ”

 

Derek looked up at Stiles’ widened eyes before his eyes softened and his smile grew.

“Yeah, I guess we do love you.” 


End file.
